Road to Recovery
by whatthefrickityfrack
Summary: When Dean goes missing and only Sam knows where he is, Cas sets out to "rescue" Dean. But as he soon finds out, Dean isn't in trouble with anyone but himself. Can Cas save Dean from himself or is it too late? Destiel including Sam and Bobby. Rating may change for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Cas was confused, to say the least. Confusion was a norm for him since he had first landed on earth but this, this was more. He had no answers, no leads, nothing and no one to turn to for help. Dean was the source of the confusion, a rare occurrence since Dean was usually the one to explain the mortal world to him. It had all started a few days ago.

* * *

They were on a hunt, Dean and Sam. It was a run of the mill haunting in Pleasantville, USA, nothing difficult or abnormal. Sam was being Sam and doing research about who the ghost might be whilst Dean was at the local hole in the wall bar. The smell of beer and bikers wafted through the air along with something that suspiciously reminded Dean of Porta-Pots. That's where the trouble started for Dean. As he sat at the grimy, worn bar on a lumpy bar stool that looked straight out of the 80's with it worn leather and creaky legs, Dean slumped tiredly over a beer. Granted, this was not usually after a long hunt, which was basically all of them ever, but this particular day there were girls around. _Hot _girls. And Dean was doing nothing, despite their urging him to flirt. After all, he was quite attractive. No, Dean had another person on his mind, specifically a dark haired angel. Dean had tried to rid his brain of all the unsavory, at least to him, thoughts but it was no use. He had to accept it at some point. He was in love with Castiel, Angel of Thursday. Maybe. Kind of. But he wasn't gay right? At least he never thought so. But Cas, Cas was something else, and Dean knew it from the moment he saw Cas. And he affection only grew as he got to know Cas. And besides, who could resist those blue eyes, black hair, trench coat, there was something about the trench coat-

_-Fuck, _Dean cursed to himself, _I have it bad. _

"Hey sexy, looking for a good time?" a blonde, well endowed women lusted to Dean. After a few moments of awkward silence with Dean glowering at his beer, she turned away with a huff of annoyance. She wasn't used to being denied by _anyone. _

Dean couldn't do that to Cas, the sweet innocent little angel. Well, he couldn't without a significant amount of alcohol in him. And that's exactly what he planned to do tonight, get wasted and forget all this _feelings _shit. He wasn't cut out for it, being raised by a father who basically was never home and never cared. Yeah, he was thinking about his father it was definatly time to get shit-faced.

* * *

"Sam, I will ask you one more time. Where. Is. Dean." Cas growled as he towered over Sam in the living room at Bobby's house. Sam sat in a leather chair surrounded by books worn from use and stacks of papers, presumably for research.

Cas was angry, to say the least. As soon as he heard same was back, Cas went to Bobby's expecting to find Dean there. But there was no Dean, although the Impala rested in the driveway. Dean almost never let Sam drive, so Cas knew something bad had happened.

So far, Sam had told him nothing of his brothers where abouts. And that was really starting to piss Cas off.

Sam, looking stricken, pressed his mouth tighter, which one might have thought impossible. But no, he couldn't betray Dean again. He had promised not to disclose his location, and after all the lying Same had done he figured this was the least he could do for his brother.

"Fine," Cas said with a huff. "We will do this the hard way. "

* * *

Okay, so this is defiantly my first fanfic as you can tell. So yeah basically tell me what you thought blah blah blah reviews are much appreciated!

Thanks Lovies,

Sophie


	2. Chapter 2

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Bobby questioned as he surveyed the weird scene before him.

He had come home from a long and grueling hunt expecting to find Sam reading a book, then take a shower and sleep. But of course, things didn't work out, like always. The sight that met him was very different. Cas, of all people (well angels but still) had cornered Sam in the dark crevice of the room, fixing him with a glare that could probably kill, which was something that Cas could do if he wanted to.

"You idjits, what the hell has gotten into you? I leave for three days and this, whatever this is, happens. And where the hell is Dean?" Bobby continued, fixing the boys with a glare of his own.

Cas turned to Bobby, "That's what I would like to know as well," Cas states tone full of meaning as he turned to re-fix his glare upon Sam, backing off ever so slightly.

Sam's gaze darted nervously around the room, looking everywhere but Bobby's and Cas' scrutinizing glares. He shrunk more into the corner, which was surprising for a man of his size.

"Well…um….he asked me not to tell anyone…." Sam trailed off, barely audible.

"Boy, you're going to tell us where Dean is or so help me god," Bobby states menacingly, in a fatherly way. He would protect those boys with his life if it came down to it.

"Well you see the funny thing is…"

* * *

Dean was confused. He had asked Sam to come break him out of this hell hole in the middle of nowhere two days ago. If he had to face one more therapy session or as Dean had taken to calling them Bull Shit Hours (after all he just lied the whole time) he might just explode. Not figuratively, literally explode. At least, that's what it felt like.

See, a few nights ago when Dean was at a run-down bar, trying to forget Cas (that stupid freaking cute angel) he got drunk. Well, actually it was more like shit-faced-can't-even-walk drunk. Turns out he may have gone into a tiny bit of a coma. Before he knew it, he was in a white walled hell called _rehab._ Apparently, a social worker had "taken pity" on him and brought him there. And because of the state law, he couldn't check out for a week. Normally, he would have broken out but this place had more security than most of the prisons he had been in, and that was a lot.

Plus, the hangover was pretty shitty. I mean, who would've though a hangover could last for two freaking days? Dean mused to himself while lying on the lumpy thing this hell hole called a mattress. He looked up, seeing nothing but white. He was clothed in the regulation blue shirt and pants that were extremely similar to scrubs.

A nurse came to interrupt his musings to tell him it was time for another bullshit hour. As he walked through the halls on the way to see Cindy, as his therapist had insisted on being called, he only had one thought. Sam had better come get him, and fast.

* * *

"He's _where?" _Bobby asked, his face contorting in confusion and disbelief. Leave it to that boy to get himself stuck in rehab.

They had migrated to Bobby's study, and now Bobby was pacing with a drink in hand.

"That's not possible," Cas added in his measured voice.

"Yeah well he is in a rehab center. Apparently, he got smashed, passed out and woke up there," Sam replied, slightly annoyed.

"That idjit is going to end up dead one day," Bobby sighed knowing all too well how true it was. Most hunters did, after all. Rubbing his head, Bobby plopped down into his old leather chair, sitting himself across from Sam and Cas.

Looking up and locking eyes with them he said, "So how're we gonna bust'm out?"

* * *

Hey guys, here is a new chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who has read this, I'm super amazed people actually like this. Special shout out to VioletErin.26 for reviewing. And thank you to my best friends Sierra, Kennedy, and Andrea for reading this, making me update and putting up with my excitement for this story.

As always, read and review!

Sophie


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hated fucking therapy. It was probably the 80th time he had though that during the session. The walls were very white, almost blinding him. There were no windows, probably to prevent people from jumping out and trying to escape. The chairs had no sharp edges, and there were no lamps. Completely psycho proof.

He was cooped up in a room with 5 or 6 crazies. One girl was looking around the room, never making eye contact, another guy was muttering to himself as he rocked back and forth. Like he said, they were literally insane. Right now, the therapist was having everyone go around the circle saying their problems. Some people were closer to normal, being able to state their names easily while others would just mumble or look around when it was their turn. When it came to Dean, he hesitated. The therapist looked at him expectantly, her eyes urging him to go on.

Sighing, Dean said "My name is Dean Novak and I don't have a fucking problem."

Dean improved the last name.

"That's very interesting Dean. Why do you say that?" The therapist urged in her high pitched voice that reminded Dean of nails on a chalk board.

" Because, I have no idea why the hell I'm here. I don't have any problems, I'm fine the way I am," Dean stated, sitting back in his seat, a sign of the fact Dean was done talking about the topic.

The therapist blinked, taken aback for a second. "Well, that's something we will discuss in our next group session. How about you?" She asked, looking at the person next to Dean.

Dean's only thought was _Sam better get his ass here to get me out._

* * *

"So, where exactly is Dean," Bobby asked Sam. They were still in his study, although they were all more relaxed and sitting back in their chairs.

"It's this treatment center called "New Hope" in Iowa. Small place but security is tighter than most prison we've been in," Sam said. "I've been trying to research the place, but there is nothing on it. No floor plans, nothing."

"Why haven't you just gone and gotten him out already you idjit?" Bobby asked.

"Well, um, you see….I thought it would be good for him, teach him a lesson, y'know?" Sam sputtered out, rather rapidly as if he didn't want Cas and Bobby to understand him. "And well, since his drinking could be seen as a suicide attempt, he can't leave for a week."

Bobby looked him up and down, sizing him up. "That actually might work, boy."

"We cannot do that to Dean," Cas interjected temper obviously growing. "It is unfair; we cannot put him through this. We must get him out."

"Boy, Dean has been drinking since before I can remember, it's only fair to put the fear of god in him," Bobby stated. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Plus," Sam started, "A little therapy could do him good."

Cas sat back fuming. He would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry for the long wait. This weekend was crazy. But hey here is a new chapter. Special thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. Special thank you to Sierra for helping me through writers block. Next Chapter Friday or Wednesday, idk yet.

As always, read and review.

Bye Lovelies!

Sophie


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing that Dean hated more than group therapy was private therapy. He was being led to the small light blue room by a large nurse who looked like her name was Olga or something else just as bad. She had a large "beauty" mark on her chin and a heavy, throaty accent to go along with it. Don't get him wrong. Dean had met some beautiful women with accents in his day, but this woman was ugh. When Dean reached the room, he was unimpressed by its stereotypicalness. His therapist sat tall behind a cheap wood desk, her hair in a tight bun. There were a few bookshelves behind her, all filled with psychology and social work books. Typical.

"Have a seat Mr. Novak-May i call you Dean?" The therapist nodded slightly as he sat down on a couch that he guessed was supposed to make him comfortable. It wasn't working.

"So why don't we start at the beginning," the therapist continued. "What was your childhood like?"

Dean shrugged remaining silent.

"Are you going to make this difficult Dean?" The therapist sighed, a sharpness to her voice that Dean wasn't expecting.

"Mr. Novak is it?" Dean nodded. "Funny," the therapist continued leaning forward, "I searched and found no one with that name anywhere. So, either you talk right now and don't even try lying to me boy, or we get the police involved."

Dean swallowed .Why the hell was this women scaring him? He had faced lucifer for fuck's sake. Who the hell was this crazy bitch?

"Understood?" The therapist asked. Dean nodded, remaining silent once again.

"So lets start over. What was your childhood like?" The therapist urged.

"It was….odd," Dean said hesitantly.

"How so?" THe therapist urged him to continue.

"Well, um, my mom died when i was younger. My dad started traveling a lot and we went with him," Dean said.

"How much is a lot?"

"I think I went to 10 schools in 2 years. I had to look after my brother Sammy. Sometime we had no food," Dean continued. He had no idea why he was telling her this, it was pouring out

"You resent your father for this don't you?"

"Well, no shit," Dean laughed nervously. "I was _12_. And I had to do what most parents have a hard time doing at 30. I had to beg on the streets and-" Dean cut himself off, his eyes glazed over. "He was an ass," Dean finished about his Dad.

"Was?" The therapist asked cautiously.

"He died 4 years ago," Dean said stiffening.

After a few awkward silent moments, the therapist said "Well Dean, we made great progress today. I think we can wrap up for today, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Looking Dean in the eyes, the therapist said "Goodbye Mr. Winchester." Her eyes momentarily flashed black.

Needless to say, Dean bolted out of there.

* * *

"Dean just called," Sam burst into the kitchen where Bobby and Cas were sitting.

"And?" Bobby asked unconcerned, not looking up.

"It's his therapist. She knew his name, his _real _name. And he thought he saw her eyes flash black."

All eyes were focused on Sam.

"What are you saying boy?" Bobby asked, leaning forward.

"Dean thinks that his therapist is a demon."

"Damn. Trust that boy to get himself into this much trouble," Bobby cursed.

Cas, who had been silent this whole time formulating his plan to get Dean out, suddenly spoke up.

"What must we do? We have to free Dean but we cannot leave those innocent people with a demon."

"Well, the demon is hunting Dean. So if we can get Dean out the demon will follow," Sam stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But it has not been a week and you do not have a way to get him out," Cas countered, a little snidely.

"Hey! I've been trying my best and you've been sitting here on your ass-" Sam started.

"HEY! That's enough. Arguing ain't gonna help us get Dean out you idjits," Bobby half yelled. Sam and Cas looked down in shame but not before glaring at each other.

"Now we've gotta figure out a way to keep Dean safe until we can get him out. Understood?"

Bobby questioned.

Sam nodded rapidly, while Cas was a little more hesitant to nod.

"Now, does anyone have any brilliant ideas?" Bobby asked, leaning back.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! School has been extremely stressful. But better late than never. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who commented and followed i love you so much. as always, read and review!

Sophie


End file.
